


Bare Backing has Never Been this Fun!

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, i honestly dont know how to tag this, link rides the giant horse for the first time and jizzes in his pants, ok, the giant horse, this is based around my own selective thirstiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: The giant horse caught Link's attention, and he's out to tame it. The horse ends up taming him.





	Bare Backing has Never Been this Fun!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kantokraze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantokraze/gifts).



> i love writing shit summaries for my shit pwps
> 
> this one was less kantokraze's idea and more just highly encouraged by them. regardless, here's the last gift for them i had in my mental queue. enjoy my very particular fantasy.

Hearing about the giant horse that wandered the Taobab Grassland had Link’s interest peaked. He looked from the top of the canyon down at the hoard of horses, easily picking out the giant horse. It was… Giant. Enormous, towering at twice the size of even the biggest stallion of the lot. Not only that, but it was a deep blackish gray and had a stunning orange mane unlike any Link had ever seen before. He had to approach this unlike any steed he had attempted to mount before.

Luckily, his high vantage point assisted in his forming plan. He didn’t trust being stealthy enough to sneak up behind that beast, considering one wrong move would certainly result in being bucked to death. He quickly downed a few stamina potions, guessing he would need them in the processes of taming that giant horse. He stood up, hyped himself up, and leaped off the cliff, pulling out his glider and sailing over to the gathering of equines.

He hovered over the hoard, trying to stay directly above his huge target. Whenever he was low enough, he put away his glider and fell, landing directly on the giant horse’s back. The other horses ran away in a panic, and the mount immediately got to work in trying to kick Link off. He held onto its mane with both hands, not risking using one to try and calm it down. He tried to “whoa, whoa!” but his head snapped in drastic ways with each movement that was made. He felt like his head was about to ricochet off of his body. Just when his stamina was about to give out, the horse began calming down. Link risked catching his breath, and smiled when the beast looked over its shoulder at him, letting out a huff of approval at its new rider. Link gave its mighty neck a pat, and it neighed happily. 

Now certain that he had made a friend of the horse, Link hopped off it, to inspect. He wasn’t prepared for the fall, and stumbled slightly when he hit the ground. Riding this beast would take some getting used to. He looked down between its legs, not even having to bend down to see clearly, and confirmed that this giant horse was a boy. Link gave a pat to his flank, and moved around to his front. He had such a massive head, and Link made sure to stay out of his blind spots. They shared eye contact, and Link dug in his bag for an apple to offer. He contemplated this gift, before accepting it in a single bite. Link grinned, reaching up to pat his cheek, finding he had to jump to achieve this. He liked his new steed.

He jumped back onto him, with some issue. Link only came up to the base of his stomach, his legs where the length of his entire body. After three futile attempts, he jumped and grabbed at his mane, heaving himself up. He stomped in displeasure, and Link gave him a reassuring stroke. Once he was settled on his back, he grabbed the orange mane and guided him towards the nearest stable. He got amusement at seeing all of the horses watching them leave, no doubt this guy was their ring leader.

Link realized how different riding the giant horse was from the usual horse. To be able to have his heels against his flanks for tapping, he had to stretch his legs to a near split. He knew he was on the shorter side of the Hylian race, but he guessed that no one could ride this beast in total comfort. He was really testing the elasticity of his sheika pants. 

This was made especially apparent when the horse broke into a trot, making Link gasp. With his legs being so open, his crotch was equally spread. The typically gentle bouncing was made much more intense with the size of his steed, and this was very noticeable with how exposed his sensitive areas were. He bit his lip, trying to close his legs to alleviate the sensation. It didn’t help, and only served to make the contact more intense. He ended up tightening his thighs around the beast’s back, which made the bump and grind much more noticeable. Link couldn’t help the shaky breath that left him, which turned into a gasp when his steed gave a bit of a high step to overcome a few rocks. 

The heat gathering in his crotch was hard to ignore, and impossible to stop without dismounting entirely. That was of course an option, and he could just lead the beast by his side to the stable, then he could get fitted for a saddle and this would be less of a problem. Needless to say, he didn’t do this. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was really enjoying this feeling. He had been so busy with helping people and discovering shrines among _other plot relevant things_ that he hadn’t had any time to masturbate in a week. That may be why he became so aroused so quickly.

Link started moving his hips in time to the bouncing trots, working to meet the timing for the perfect grind. He tried to keep his noises in check, but eventually one good grind made him moan rather unabashedly, causing his horse to concern, making him stutter to a stop. Link laughed nervously and stroked his neck, calming him down and encouraging him to resume his bouncing trot. While they were stopped, he couldn’t help but notice the darkening blue area on his crotch, making the tips of his ears burn slightly. 

He now considered this a challenge. Would he be able to finish before he got to the stable? He smiled, enjoying how dirty the idea was. He began rolling his hips with each bounce, tiny whimpers slipping out at the apex of each movement. Soon he realized that the pleasant tingles wouldn’t be enough, and he tightened his grip on the mane while he jabbed his heels into his sides, along with a loud “yah!” The beast broke into a gallop, and Link briefly became lightheaded at the sensation. It was like a constant thrum against his clit, and his body shuddered in delight. He had to focus on maintaining his balance, not wanting to slip from this height at this speed. 

The looming horse head of the stable was coming up, and Link’s hips worked harder. He could feel the wetness forming in his underwear, and the slick sensation of all the different factors that created friction against his cunt. He grew slightly panicked at how quickly they were approaching the the stable, despite how slow the beast’s gallop was in comparison to other horses. Link moaned slightly at the thought of orgasming in front of everyone at the stable, and another bout of wetness came out of him. He was so focused on his approaching climax that he didn’t see the sudden rise in the ground, and only noticed it when his steed jumped to overcome the obstacle. The sudden crash against his crotch tore his orgasm from him, muffling his cry with his gloved fist. It was such a rough, almost painful experience that he couldn’t catch his breath, and nearly ran his giant horse directly inside the stable.

“WHOA THERE!”

Link snapped back to reality and tugged harshly at the beast’s mane, making him buck up onto his hind legs, causing him to reach above the roof of the stable. Link made attempt to hold on, but inevitably tumbled off. It was a hard fall, but he had survived worse. When he sat up, he was pleased to see that no one had gotten hurt and his horse had stayed in place. Everyone retreated inside at the sight of a giant horse barreling their way. Link unsteadily got to his feet, stumbling over to the window where a very startled stable hand was trying to regain his composure. 

“H-heya, Link! Got a new horse to register?”

Link smiled awkwardly, nodding. The stable hand pulled out his horse registry and began a new entry. 

“That’s the legendary giant horse, isn’t it?”

Link nodded again, awkwardly crossing his legs in hope of hiding the most likely very noticeable wet spot on his crotch.

“Amazing! I’ve never seen anyone succeed in taming these creatures!” He laughed, gesturing briefly to Link’s shaking form. “He must have given you a right beating, huh?”

Link nodded a bit too hastily. Hylia, was he more right than he knew.

“So, whatcha gonna name him?”

He looked back to the massive horse, looking so out of place among the Hylians that now surrounded him. He smiled, knowing the perfect name.

“Beast.”

The stable hand scribbled down the name, and smiled up at the hero.

“You got it! Now, it will take about a day to have a saddle ready for him, since we’ll have to make it from scratch. Do you wanna board him and take out another horse while you wait?”

Link smirked, shaking his head “no.” He could go for another bareback ride.

**Author's Note:**

> lenny face


End file.
